


Final Song

by XskyelineX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XskyelineX/pseuds/XskyelineX
Summary: Rose Weasley strongly dislikes Scorpius Malfoy, and as her final moment i the spotlight she pays her dues. Also published on quotev. Rated T for languageNot Canon Compliant Because CC is shite





	Final Song

I had always hated Scorpius Malfoy, but this time he had pushed me to the limit.

Well, hate is a strong word, so let's just say he annoyed me and was pretty much my least favourite person in Hogwarts. Except for Sydney White. ( But that's a different story)

You see, earlier this evening when I was preparing for my performance at the annual dance, the one which commemorated the Battle of Hogwarts, the slimy git decided to accidentally trip and send pumpkin juice all up the back of my dress.

The silken one which I had bought just for this night. My final moment in the spotlight ( aside from my head girl speech, but I have to share that with Malfoy so it doesn't count)

Thankfully, the house elves ever so kindly fixed it, but as I realized a moment ago my lyrics sheet for my final song had also been saturated. It was unfixable.

So now, I've decided I'm going to improvise.

With an old muggle song from the 2000s

But it isnt exactly mild, and I'm going to get in trouble for this.

At least I'll leave my mark here.

I charmed the recording orbs to float, so they will capture both my reaction and his.

Hell, Headmistress DeWitt may just try to drag me off the stage.

As I was putting up a protective charm, to stop any potential umm... disagreements, my dear cousin Albus approached me, eyes wary of my actions.

" Hey Rosie, need any help?"

I turned to face him and of course his signature smirk, similar to that of his brothers ( even though they claim they're nothing alike) was playing an appearance.

"No I don't" I replied bluntly, not giving him the satisfaction of justification. Well, not yet anyway.

" I heard about what Scorp did earlier, honestly it sounds hilarious"

" Albus Severus Potter. You are a complete asshat did you know?"

" Whatever, you know you love me." He shrugged, climbing up onto the side of the stage.

" I'd like you more if you didn't hang out with that slimy git."

At this, he threw his head back with laughter. In response I took a sideways glance at him and flicked my wand, turning his black, shoulder length hair acid green.

"W-what did you do? " He picked up the strands of hair and drew his wand, desperately trying to change it back, yet the only thing he could do was wait until, after an hour it wears off.

" Relax, it'll wear off before your first- and probably only date ever."

His pale complexion flushed with colour, before he tried to stammer out a response, but inevitably failing.

"Very funny Rose. Anyway what's up with the shields charms ?"

" Well," I smirked, "obviously they aren't yet activated, but if anyone tried to get on the stage while I'm singing, without my permission, it won't let them through"

" I mean why?"

" Well, with my final song choice, I may or may not have some interesting reactions."

"What is the song?"

"You'll have to wait and see Albus Severus"

"Don't call me that"

5 minutes. That was all the time I had until my final set.

There were only two songs, and I would finish off the night, everyone had to be gone by 3 am.

It was 2:45

It was my time to shine.

'You can do this Rosie' I reassured, myself.

As I climbed the stairs, cheers erupted, which made me even more nervous about what I had planned.

I sung the first of my final two songs with ease, earning an excited grin from Lily, she was the only one I had told.

It was time.

Look inside, look inside your tiny mind,

Now look a bit harder,

'cause were so uninspired, so sick and tired,

Of all the hatred you harbour.

So you say, It's not okay to be gay,

Well I think youre just evil.

You're just some racist, who can't tie my laces,

Your point of view is medieval.

Fuck you, Fuck you very very much,

'cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew.

So please don't stay in touch.

I locked eyes with Malfoy and he had an expression of complete bafflement, My goal had been achieved. And the he started smiling, as if I was his favourite thing In the world. I had no choice but to ignore him.

As I belted out the last of the chorus I started to dance along to the music, getting the audience involved and pulling Lily up onto the stage.

At this point the Headmistress had a look of disbelief across her features while simultaneously trying to figure out what spell I had use to block her off from me.

'cause your words don't translate and its getting kinda late,

So please don't stay in touch.

Do you get,

Do you get a little kick out of being small minded?

You want to be like your father,

Its approval you're after,

Well that's not how you find it.

Do you,

Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?

'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be,

You're losing control of it,

And it's really distasteful.

I repeated the chorus, and even though it was pretty damn clear who I was talking about, after all this song represents our relationship perfectly I met His eyes, which were surprisingly not filled with hatred, but rather longing, how absurd.

You say, you think we need to go to war,

Well you're already in one.

'cause it's people like you who need to get screwed,

No one wants your opinion

On the final you, I raised my arm and pointed at him, before switched to the middle fingers for the final rendition of the chorus.

The last few bars of the song played out, and I placed the microphone back in its holder, quickly thanking the audience before rushing out of the hall, to avoid the wrath of the angered Headmistress.

Various members of the student body congratulated me before letting Lily and myself through.

We raced through the entrance floor and made a beeline for the room of requirement, instead of the common room, as the teachers would certainly find us there.

We need a place to sleep and hide from the teachers.

We walked past the wall three times and a door appeared, and we entered, only for Lily to leave again for the bathroom. She could have just asked the room.

I sat down on one of the king sized beds and took my shoes off, and untied my hair.

I laid on the silken sheets, staring at the roof, when I heard the door open, Lily had only left a minute ago and the restrooms were on the floor below.

Reluctantly I rose, shocked to see the blond haired git standing before me.

" What are you doing here Malfoy?"

" Lovely song Rose, your voice is truly is amazing."

No sarcasm. He was trying to flirt with me. Again. He always, for this entire year, would constantly attempt to woo me whenever we were in private, however he was a complete asshat to me in front of everyone else. But only when he spoke.

" Stop with these games, Malfoy, I know you're just trying to mess with me"

"Really?" he inquired., sitting next to me on the bed, placing his hand on mine.

"Really."

Next thing I knew he was leaning into me, placing his hand on my cheek and the other on my arm. I tried to pull away but he kept me still.

" I would never Rose." He lent closer, and I could feel his breath on my skin. "Ever"

And then he drew my face to his, and our lips locked, as though by pure instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him to me, every inch of my body, as well as my heart willing me to continue. And so I did, ignoring all the screams of common sense, hell, I had just insulted him through a fucking song. But he didn't care. His words replayed over and over in my mind, conflicting everything I knew.

It all made sense, the halfhearted arguing, the longing stares and regretful gazes. He felt something for me. And kissed me after I ripped him apart. We only occasionally broke apart for air, almost instantly diving in for more, it was bliss, but it went against everything.

His hand slid up my back underneath my shirt, and mine continued to wrap around his neck, he laid me on my back , never breaking the kiss, each touch, each movement was burning with passion, tingling with warmth, bringing nothing but him and me into my conscience. I brought my hands to his chest unbuttoning the top button-

"Scorpius?! Rose?!" We leaped apart instantly, and turned around, looking into the faces of half my family, my brother and Lily were the closest, while James, Fred, and Dominque were still in the doorway, frozen with shock. There was no hiding this.

Scorpius and I were both speechless, and I couldn't say he came onto me because at this point, it was pretty clear I didn't object. The one who had spoken was Albus. He eyed my messed up hair from when Scorpius had run his hands through it, the open button on Scorpius's shirt, along with the faint trace of smudged lipstick that surrounded both our lips.

My brother and my other cousins were fuming with rage, Lily innocently herding the out and closing the door behind her before they committed a felony. Or two. Or a hundred.

They had walked in on us snogging. Two people who apparently hated each other.

I shared a worried glance with Malfoy, we both knew the repercussions of what we had just done, or rather, been caught doing.

Albus's face was so red, it matched the colour of my hair he opened and closed his mouth several times speaking.

"How long." He grunted.

Both of us just stared at him, trying not to aggravate him further.

"How long have you two been together."

Scorpius looked at the clock before he spoke. "About ten minutes"

He went purple before going on a rant about why we shouldn't snog how it was irresponsible and irrational, how it would never be allowed. Ironic though, he was the one not wanting us to fight he wanted us to get along, he wanted us to be friends. I most definitely still didn't like him at. He was just a good snogger, I told myself.

"Didn't you want us to get along Al?" I asked, staring him in the face while Malfoy was looking down.

If looks could kill, I would've been a dead woman walking.

At this point, I was would have been worried about him breathing, but he his was probably breathing too much, in fact he sounded like he was trying to be a dragon. He was probably trying to breathe fire so he could kills us.

"NOT LIKE THIS I MEANT BE FRIENDS NOT INSULT EACH OTHER AND THEN SNOG FOR ENGLAND! "

By this point it was pretty much a done deal, I was going to be murdered, and Scorpius along with me.

"I still hate him, he's an arrogant, slimy git!"

"Sure didn't seem like it a few minutes ago"

"Shut up. This changes nothing."

"Does it now?" As he said this he wriggled his eyebrows. Goddammit. That was hot.

Wait what?

My cousin was watching the exchange, but he had apparently cooled down considerably, after screaming, his face had returned almost to its natural colour, only the lightest pink tinge gracing his cheeks.

"Y-you guys need to sort your shit out" And with that he stormed out.

"What are we going to do? What if they tell my parents? Oh no, they've probably heard." I hurried to my feet, gathering my various hair accessories and my shoes.

" I need to go"

"-Rose, don't leave." His hand was on my arm, holding me there and he stared into my eyes with a look of pleading. "I love you, I've always loved you, just took me a while to realize that."

"Y-you can't. Its not allowed. Just like Al said"

"Who says? Your family? mine?"

"Exactly. They'll never allow it... Al was right."

"What about you? Rose, what do you want?"

" I'm not sure, but I just ripped you apart, like I do every time I see you "

" That's part of the reason, I can't imagine a life without bickering with you."

The more I thought about it, I realized that he was right, my life would be boring, it would be a shell of what I had here.

"Fuck what our families want, fuck everyone else. Give me a chance Rose."

All I could do was stare. This went against my entire family. My entire life, but just from tonight it made me think of what my life would be without him. And it was incomprehensible, unimaginable. I couldn't do this? My family, my parents? But then again it was my heart against my mind. Once again an war raged inside me, when my dad's words came back to me 'Always follow your heart Rosie, it'll lead you through strife, but the destination is happiness.'

"Rose?"

"Okay." I whispered, looking down.

"What?"

"Okay, Scorpius I'll give it a shot."

"You said yes! You said yes!" he had let go of my arm and wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around, before setting me on my feet and smashing my lips to his.

And it was if it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Hi everyone this is my first oneshot and I like the style of it. I'm sad to say even though I had fun writing this It won't be continued. But if you want something a little longer feel free to check out my other stories on my quotev page XskyelineX. Disclaimer- I dont own any of the characters or Lily Allen's song, fuck you.  
> Until next time,  
> Skye xoxo


End file.
